Helpless
by Descendantsfan52
Summary: Jane doesn't have friend when Carlos makes it his mission to help Jane what will happen?
1. New friends

Carlos had just gotten his lunch and was heading to sit with his friends when something caught his eyes. A short haired girl all alone. _Jane_ he thought he remembered dancing with her at Ben's coronation. He decided to sit with her he knew his friends wouldn't mind.

"Hey Jane!" Carlos greeted her as he sat down next to her.

"Oh hi Carlos what are you doing here?" Jane asked

"I saw you all alone so I decided to give you some company" He said cheerfully

That caught Jane by surprise she hardly had any friends. No one wanted to sit with her. In fact they would usually bully her tell her how much of a loser she was and how no one would ever like her. So Carlos wanting to sit with her was a surprise.

"You actually want to sit with me?" She asked

"Yea why?" Carlos asked confused

"I mean wouldn't you rather sit with your friends that with someone like me" She said

 _Someone like me_ ? He thought that sounded like a an insult.

"What do you meant someone like you?" He asked

"I mean someone who isn't really known" Jane said quickly

No matter how much she wanted to tell someone how she felt all the pain she had in her heart but she couldn't. She felt helpless.

"I don't care I want to spend time with you. In fact I want to be your friend!" Carlos said smiling

That brought a smile to Jane's face. From that day on Carlos was going to make it his mission to be with Jane and help her.

 **So what do you think of this story I hope you enjoy it if you did review and favorite bye**


	2. Notes

Jane was walking through the halls when she saw a certain white haired boy walking over to her.

"Hey Jane" He greeted her

"Oh hi Carlos" Jane said

"You have Chemistry right now right?" Carlos asked

"Yea why?" She asked politely

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to walk there together?" He asked since he had that class and others with her.

"Really?!" She asked

"Yep so what do you say?" He asked

"Ok just let me drop off some books at my locker" Jane said

"Ok come on" He said

They walked to Jane's locker. Carlos was glad he could spend time with his new friend. Jane on the other hand was worried she would make a fool of her self every time she looked at his chocolate brown eyes her heart would flutter. They finally arrived at her locker. Which had a note. She grabbed it before Carlos could read it she had an idea on what it would say.

You don't belong her fairy god daughter face it you're a loser

That caused her to frown.

"Is everything alright ?" Carlos asked as he noticed she was frowning

"Oh yea everything's fine!" Jane said quickly shoving her books and the note inside her locker. And smiled

"Are you sure you seemed sad" Carlos said. By now he was an expert at her smiles and that one was of her fake ones she had a real one where her eyes filled with happiness. He liked to think it was cute in a way.

"Y-yea I'm fine come on let's go" She said quickly pulling him to Chemistry

 **Sorry for not updating next chapter should be up by 8/11 bye**


	3. Bullies

After their last class everyone had free period Carlos and Jane went outside to study. Anexlin saw them and se didn't waste any time and approached them with her friends.

"Well Well Well look who we have here if it isn't our favorite loser fairy goddaughter" Anexlin snickered.

"Anexlin!" Jane muttered under her breath

"Look girls someone's trying to make a friend like she'd ever make one" She continued

"Please leave me alone" Jane said

"And miss out on all the fun" She said

"Hey back off" Carlos said stepping in front of Jane as if he were protecting her.

"Carlos please stay out of this" Jane pleaded

"You should listen to your little umm friend stay out of it" Anexlin said

"And let them hurt you Jane Not a chance" He said

"Look Vk leave before you get in trouble nobody messes with us" Anexlin said getting mad

 _Oh yeah no one hurts my Jane_ he thought.

"The only one getting in trouble is you once Fairy godmother finds out what your doing" He threatened

"Fine we'll stop" Anexlin said defeated

"Come on girls" She said and walked off with her friends

"Hey don't listen to them your amazing I'll never let them hurt you again" He said hugging her

"Promise?"

"Promise" Carlos said smiling

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter if you did plz don't hesitate and review and favorite that's all for now bye! :)**


End file.
